The 1st Adventure of Madoc Black
by Lia Galanodel
Summary: Adventures of an OC in the shire. No LOTR involvement, just my OC using Tolkien's setup. CP Warning
1. Bio/About Maddy

Disclaimer- This is a story of origional characters. Everything in here is origionaly, except for the world they live in. That belongs to Tolkien the master. Please don't use the char's w/o my permission.  
  
A/N- Ok, this takes place before the fellowship if that helps set what the shire looks like. Erm… I don't really know what else to say other than this first page is basically the run down of the main character. I origionally created him for a roleplaying game but liked him so much that I'm gonna use him here. Please review… I live off of them. I don't care if you flame, it helps me out as much as compliments. I don't know if I'm going to write more Maddy stories… it depends on how well you lot like this one. Enjoy!  
  
Special thanks go to www.barrowdowns.com and the cavemaster for their name generators!!  
  
  
  
Name- Madoc Black from Hobbiton  
  
Age- 20  
  
Race- Hobbit (Halfling)  
  
Gender- Male  
  
Looks- Shoulder length dark curly hair, emerald green eyes, and sparse foot hair. He has a very nice smile, but can give a very disconcerting glare. He can also give such a pure innocent look that just makes you want to believe him, even when you have caught him red-handed.  
  
Bio- Maddy is definitely the handful. His siblings include 4 sisters, two older and two younger. In order to distinguish himself from them he turned to the mischievous lifestyle, much to the dismay of his father. Hobbies include seeing just how far he can push an adult before they punish him, and making the lives of his pompous sisters miserable.  
  
He is easily upset if you tease him about his lack of foot hair, and will definitely make you regret it through one horrible prank or another. Maddy would be the cheeky boy that all parents warn their children about playing with, lest the children want trouble. Either way he has many friends who enjoy causing the village of Hobbiton considerable distress.  
  
He is rather infamous about the town, and there even was a saying developed because of him. If your father ever called you "as naughty as Maddy Black", you had better prepare for a spanking! Unfortunately Madoc is rather proud of his title, and would have to be tied to a table in order to not make any trouble. (Even then he would try his best to annoy you by singing loudly or creating one distraction or another.)  
  
1 The Black Siblings  
  
1st born- Maewia (Mae)  
  
2nd born- Malicien (Mally)  
  
3rd born- Madoc (Maddy)  
  
4th born- Mendallan (Mendy)  
  
5th born- Mirlille (Lily) 


	2. Story Begins/Running Away

The afternoon was dull and dreary. There was rain coming down in sheets and occasionally lightning would brighten the sky. The roads were muddy and filled with puddles, but inside the Black's hole it was nice, warm, and cozy. If you were a girl, that is. Mae, Mally, Mendy, and Lily sat near the fire grate chatting, knitting or sewing, while their mother looked over their work. The father was sitting in a chair near the others smoking his pipe and occasionally mumbling about the waste of time. Madoc, however, was sitting in a stool near the window, looking out and wishing he were allowed to run in the rain.  
  
His hands held his head up, and his elbows were propped up on the windowsill. The sleeves of his shirt were rolled up, his shirt was untucked, and his braces were down. He wore knee breeches and usually a waistcoat, but today he had just his shirt. He had neither shoes nor socks, as there was rarely a hobbit that did. His feet were bare. Bare feet were rather odd for a hobbit… most hobbits have a nice pad of curls spread across the tops of their feet like icing on a cake. Madoc was still rather young, but most hobbits his age had much more foot hair than he did.  
  
Madoc sighed loudly. He was bored and wanted attention. It wasn't easy being the middle child, and especially hard being the only boy. His father looked over to him and shook his head.  
  
"Maddy, being miserable won't let us allow you to run about in the rain. Your mother and I have told you before, if you go out you will get completely wet and muddy, catch your death of cold, and wind up sick in bed. Would it have been worth it when you're sick to have a moment's worth of fun?" His father asked him.  
  
"I've been wet and muddy before but never caught cold! Why would I suddenly get one now?" Maddy answered with his own question. His father shook his head again before looking away. Sometimes it wasn't worth arguing with his son.  
  
Maddy felt that he had won that argument. That made him a little happier, but he still wanted to go out. Screwing up his courage, he got up and tucked in his shirt. As he pulled his bracers back on himself, his father looked at him with curiosity.  
  
"Maddy, what are you doing?" Madoc ignored him. He went and got his cloak from the peg while his father's voice followed him. "Maddy, if you leave you will be in a large amount of trouble!" Maddy opened the front door. "Madoc Black you had better not leave this house!" By this time his father was on his feet and heading towards his son. Maddy started walking away rather quickly. As his father's voice followed him he broke into a run. "MADOC!! YOU HAD BETTER GET BACK HERE IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU, BOY!!" His father yelled. Maddy raced away across the fields grinning. He knew he would be in huge trouble when he returned, but Maddy didn't care. He was where he wanted to be, in the rain, away from his boring sisters, running towards his friend's house. 


	3. Upset Parents

Matagrin Black stepped back inside the hole. His wife was waiting for him with two towels, obviously expecting Matagrin to bring his son back with him. His daughters were looking up with mixed expressions, the youngest two admiring his wayward son, the 2nd oldest amazed her brother was gotten away with it, and his oldest daughter (and, indeed, child) was practically seething as much as her mother.  
  
He dried himself off with the towel provided for him and deliberately went back near the fire to smoke and think. He sighed when he sat down, purposely not looking into the eyes of the rest of his family. Finally, his oldest daughter broke the silence.  
  
"So you let him go off on his own, then? Out in this horrid weather? You didn't run after him to bring him back and give him a good whipping for disobeying your own words? What are you going to do, then?" She cried out, frustrated that her younger brother was able to completely disobey her parents and get away with it Scot-free.  
  
"Hold your tongue Maewia!" Her mother exclaimed. Mae stopped and bit her lip. She obviously had more to say on the issue but she would show her parents that at least she could do as she was told. "This is strictly between your father, Madoc, and I. You girls go finish your knitting in a different room please." The girls nodded and left the room. The two youngest, Mendy and Lily, stayed behind in the hallway to eavesdrop.  
  
"All right, Matagrin, now tell me what you plan to do about this boy of yours?" his wife asked him sternly. Matagrin sat still, and his wife looked at him tersely.  
  
"I don't know what else we can do. We can't starve the lad; I guess the only way we can get his attention is by beating him. Though I hate to take anything but my hand to my children… I suppose a simple spanking wouldn't be enough, would it?" Matagrin sighed. He really didn't want to beat his insolent brat but nothing else would get through to the thickheaded young hobbit.  
  
His wife agreed with him one hundred percent. "I think that a good whipping and a night without supper would do him worlds of good. Mind you make it clear to him that he had better not disobey us again! I'll not have any child of mine thinking that he can take advantage of his mother!" 


	4. Freedom!/MUD FIGHT!!!

Meanwhile Maddy was almost to the town square of Hobbiton. He had contemplated where to spend his time, and thought that a good visit to the Green Dragon tavern would be enjoyable.  
  
As he walked across the wet grass of a field he sighed in content. It was a beautiful evening, despite the rain. Actually the rain added to the beauty. The mist it created made Maddy feel as if he was walking through a dream. His hair was soaked through and a few clumps of curls were plastered to his face. His feet were muddy and his cloak was wet, but other than that he was perfectly warm.  
  
He came over the hill and walked over the bridge leading to the town square. There was plenty of activity still going on in the town, even though the rain slowed people down a little bit. Not many people noticed Maddy, because they were too interested in trying to get their wagons out of the mud. His best friend recognized him, though.  
  
"Hey Maddy! I thought your ma wouldn't let you out in rain…" Aridoc Fletcher shouted to Maddy as he ran up to him. Pleased to see his friend and to be able to tell his tale Maddy smiled. "Oh no, I know that grin… what happened?" Aridoc asked.  
  
"Well, you're right. Mum wouldn't let me out in the rain, nor snow, nor sun if she had her way. I had to take liberties of my own accord." Maddy spoke with an unquenchable confidence.  
  
"Oh don't tell me you snuck out again! Remember what happened last time? You couldn't sit comfortably for two whole days!" Aridoc looked horrified at what would become of his friend this time.  
  
"Oh you worry too much. And I didn't sneak out as you put it. I merely walked out the door. It couldn't have been simpler. Look, I got out, so why dwell on what'll happen to me when I get back? I can't change that now, and I wouldn't even if I could! You don't know what it's like living with four sisters. C'mon, lets go to the Green Dragon and drown our worries, whadda you say?"  
  
"All right, I suppose we could… but if I get caught with you while you're a fugitive they'll think I had some hand in this won't they?"  
  
"S'pose so, why?"  
  
"Well, as much as I am jealous of your reputation I don't think I am quite ready to expand mine as of yet… if you take my meaning," Aridoc looked at his friend with a little smile of friendship.  
  
"Well, don't worry, I'll be sure to never tell anyone who pushed you into the mud," Maddy said matter-of-factly. Aridoc gave him a confused look.  
  
"But I haven't been pushed in the mu--" He started to say when he was interrupted by Maddy shoving him into a large mud puddle. Maddy stopped and laughed at his muddy friend before Aridoc got up and tackled Maddy back into the muck. The boys were having a good time while covering themselves in mud and attracting attention to themselves as they fought. They didn't even notice the weird looks people were giving them. There were hobbits of all kinds watching them. The adults would usually stop to hope that it wasn't their child being so foolish, and when they saw that little Maddy Black was in it they would smile to themselves and wonder if Matagrin knew what a disturbance his son was making in the town square.  
  
Maddy and Aridoc kept at it for a while until, covered in thick mud, they had been pulled apart by a few of the hobbit peacekeepers. The boys noticed they were being touched very lightly as they were escorted to the guardhouse. Neither of the boys cared very much, they were still too wound up from having so much fun. 


	5. Caught!

Matagrin and his wife were sitting in silence when there was a knocking on the door. He got up and opened the circular door and was surprised to see one of the peacekeepers standing at his doorstep. Matagrin bowed and the gesture was returned before the peacekeeper spoke.  
  
"Master Black, I have a message for you from Hobbiton. It seems your son has been creating a disturbance in the town square for a while and should be in our custody in short time. If you would like to ride with me to Hobbiton to pick him up you are most welcome to," The hobbit said official- like. Matadoc nodded quickly and kissed his wife goodbye before saddling up a pony hurriedly and took off with the peacekeeper on his heels.  
  
  
  
As Maddy and Aridoc got closer to the guardhouse they euphoria from the mud fight was starting to wear off. Indeed, when Maddy saw his father's pony he lost all feeling in his face. He whispered, "Oh no…" as Aridoc sighed and mumbled something that sounded a little like "told you so." Trying to keep himself from crying, Maddy stared at his mud-covered feet.  
  
They were led inside the hobbit hole and made to strip and take a bath. It was made even more humiliating when Matagrin insisted on washing his son himself, as if Maddy wasn't old enough to do so on his own. Maddy couldn't help but start crying as his father scrubbed his body free of mud rather forcefully.  
  
"Oh stop that crying, lad. You'll need those tears for when we get home," His father said sternly. However Maddy started crying harder with that thought running through his mind. When his bath was finished he was given a blanket to wear, as his clothes were still full of mud. His father thanked the guards for the finding of his boy; apologized for whatever distraction Maddy had caused, and assured them with a rather menacing growl that it would never happen again. His father then led him to the pony and set him atop of it before mounting behind his son.  
  
It was hard to hold onto the pony's mane and keep the blanket covering a certain area of his body. The blanket kept wanting to come open, especially with the speed they were traveling at. By the end of the ride Maddy was blushing to the tips of his pointed hobbit ears. If his father noticed his distress he didn't mention it. 


	6. Crime and Punishment

A/N- This is the chapter that contains the reason for the rating. Maddy gets a spanking on his bare bottom. If this disturbs you or your parents wouldn't want you reading the punishment of a naughty hobbit turn back now. There is nothing truly explicit (in my mind at least, I have read much much worse than this) so that's why this is only PG-13. If you think it should be R then there is only one way to tell me… REVIEW!!! (I know shameless plug to get you to review =P)  
  
  
  
After an all too short time traveling they arrived home. Maddy was escorted to his bedroom quickly and told to wait there and think of all the things he was about to be punished for. When his father had left Maddy started crying again. Though he didn't want to, he did think of all the things he had done wrong. It was as if his conscience had suddenly sided with his father.  
  
Maddy thought of the first thing he did… the disobeyment. How he had just walked out of the hobbit hole calmly and apathetically. Then, the resistment of not coming back when his father had run after him. And finally, the mud fight. Although he hadn't really disobeyed anyone with that, but he knew that it was something his parents wouldn't like even if they hadn't told him he couldn't do it.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted when his father had returned with a belt and a hairbrush. Seeing the brush was one thing, but the belt? He had never been belted before, or punished any longer after he had been paddled.  
  
"Right," His father said slowly and calmly, staring into Maddy's eyes. "Well, lad, what have you to say for yourself? Mayhap you would like to talk about this little problem of yours. The one where you don't do a damn thing your mother or I tell you to? Would you like to like to tell me about that, eh?"  
  
Maddy said nothing. There was nothing to say, it wouldn't do him any good. He had looked away when his father had advanced upon him, but ventured a quick look. His father was absolutely furious with him. Maddy looked away again.  
  
"I'm sorry, truly I am father…" He whispered before breaking into sobs.  
  
Matagrin was fighting a war with himself. He wanted to comfort his sobbing child so much! But he held back from the temptation and kept his mind focused on what the boy had done. "You will be much more sorrier when I am through with you," He whispered menacingly. It definitely had an effect on the boy, for he suddenly looked into his father's eyes with a scared expression. Might as well get started…  
  
Maddy felt his naked body being drawn across his father's lap face down. When he was in the correct position for a spanking with his father's hand, Maddy suddenly got a wonderful feeling of being cared for. His father did love him, and didn't want his son to grow up wrong.  
  
This feeling was suddenly being overshadowed by a stinging feeling on his rump. Maddy's father had started spanking him, and Maddy had forgotten just how much his father's hand hurt! After a dozen he was starting to try to avoid the blows, and after two-dozen he was sobbing harder. Once he had been given fifty spanks his father picked up something else. Knowing what was coming, Maddy closed his eyes tight and filled his lungs with air. The first crack of the hairbrush caught Maddy off guard as it always did. He stopped sobbing and started really crying, out loud. As his father hammered down upon his poor bottom, Maddy was kicking and whimpering. In a desperate attempt to protect his rump he flung his right hand back.  
  
"None of that now, lad. I wouldn't want to hit your hand by accident…" He said as he quickly grabbed his son's hand and put it in the small of the boy's back before going back to paddling. Maddy's bottom was becoming an advancing shade of red, so Matagrin stopped. Maddy still kicked, but instead of trying to avoid the blows he was trying to stop the pain. When he calmed a little Matagrin set him on his feet. Maddy was glad it was over until he noticed his father holding the belt. His eyes went wide and couldn't believe that he was still going to be whipped.  
  
Matagrin led the boy behind the chair he had just been sitting on and positioned him over the back. Maddy grabbed the sides of the seat since he couldn't reach the legs and held on tight.  
  
"Alright, now you've taken your punishment well, so far. But your mother and I have decided that it isn't enough to teach you a proper lesson. As you grow older you become more defiant. And I must show you that defiance is the path to an unsuccessful life. So I am going to start you out with three strokes, and you had better remember them well, for more will come next time you disobey us," his father explained. "Understand?"  
  
Maddy nodded his head. "Yes, father," he whispered.  
  
"Good. Now hold on tight, this is going to hurt," Matagrin warned. He took aim and brought the leather down on the reddened flesh. It left a white mark of impact for a second before turning bright red. Along with the colour change came a shout from the young hobbit.  
  
After two more lashes he put the belt down and let his son up. He handed Maddy one of the boy's nightshifts and helped him put it on. Then he told Maddy to lie on his stomach in the bed. The boy complied. 


	7. Story Time!/All You Need Is Love

"Now, Maddy, I want to tell you a story of when I was a young lad like yourself," his father began. Maddy was still in quite a large amount of pain, but it was fading to a dull glow. Maddy loved his father's stories, and most of all the ones of when he was a child. These were only stories for special times, usually when his grandparents would visit and remark on how much Maddy reminded them of Matagrin. He kept close attention, even though his eyes were closed.  
  
"As you know, I was quite the troublemaker in my own time. And one such time I had completely and utterly disobeyed my parents. We lived close to the Brandywine River, if you remember, but my parents were very afraid of it. Well, the one-day my friend and I wanted to go out and have a bit of fun in the river. My father wasn't too thrilled with the idea and said that I couldn't go. Just as you have done, I snuck out of the house when he wasn't looking. My friend and I met up with each other, and ran down to the river. We were having a grand time splashing and dunking each other in the cool water, but my father had noticed I was gone. Knowing the mind of a hobbit-lad like myself he immediately came to look for us at the waterfront. I still remember the look of rage on his face as he dragged us by our ears from the water.  
  
"He dragged us back to the house with no thought of the fact that we both were completely naked. He sat my friend down on the other side of the room and took me over his knee." Maddy's father paused as he shivered a bit from the memory. "It was the worst spanking I ever received. He really whalloped me good, and right there in front of my best friend! He then proceeded to lean me over the back of the chair and took off his belt. He gave me that speech I gave you, before striking my enflamed rear eight times with the belt. It hurt like nothing I have felt before, and I made sure to never disobey my father again."  
  
Maddy was looking at his father with a shocked expression on his face. He had never known that his father had experienced the same type of discipline that he received. It made sense now, though. Where did his father come up with the idea from? His father's father, of course! Maddy felt a little stupid that he had never put two and two together and blushed lightly. Matagrin didn't notice and continued with his story.  
  
"Now, that's not to say that my rump never met up with the belt again, but it was never for disobedience."  
  
Maddy interrupted, "But how could that be, father? Isn't everything one does wrong disobedience?"  
  
Matagrin looked at his son's face with a mix of laughter and fondness. "I suppose you could argue that, but that's the last story you're getting out of me for tonight!" Maddy was surprised that his father could know that he had hoped for another story, and showed his astonishment clear on his face. His father laughed.  
  
"Oh, Madoc, you are far too naive if you think that your old man doesn't know what a boy hopes for! If there was something that I thought you learned from the stories, that stays with you, is that I was a boy once too!" He ruffled Maddy's hair affectionately and got up to leave.  
  
"Good night, father. Thank you for your story! And for…" Maddy couldn't bring himself to say 'spanking me'… it would seem as if he wanted them more often! He found his voice again. "And for being my teacher. I couldn't have asked for a better one than you."  
  
Matagrin smiled at his son warmly. "You're welcome, Maddy. I couldn't have asked for a better student, either. Now get some rest and we'll talk more in the morning." He paused thoughtfully and added to himself, but still loud enough for Maddy to hear, "You know, I do believe that my parents are due for a visit… oh the horrors! Father might tell the story about when I wrecked his garden! I'll have to plan on not being here for that one…" He directed his voice back to Maddy. "Good night, Madoc. I love you, my son."  
  
"I love you too, papa." Maddy answered with a plan to ask his grandfather about the garden incident. Matagrin smiled, knowing exactly what story might resurface when his parents arrive. 


End file.
